The Value of Friendship
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Pan's friend has a probelm will she accept Pan's offer of help? Read and find out


The Value of Friendship  
Pan was walking out of the school with her best friend Sakra. Over the past few days Pan had noticed that Sakra had been quiet more sad. Well Pan figured it had to do with her parent's divorce. But her friend had also been getting thiner. Pan figured that Sakra's modeling career had something to do with it. But still something was not quite right. Everyday near the begining of school Sakra's breathe would smell like vomit. Pan didn't think it was exactly wrong she just figured that her friend suffered from morning sickness.   
Well if Sakra's breathe smelled like vomit next week then she'd ask her about it.   
Next week_________________________________________________  
"Um Sakra?"  
"Yeah Pan?"  
"Do you suffer from morning sickness?"  
"Um sometimes I do. Why do you ask?"  
"Well its just that lately your breathe has been smelling like vomit."  
"Oh well (laughs nervously) I guess I should brush my teeth better then."  
"Yeah I guess........... Well look I've gotta go. Bai bai."  
"Bai bai Pan."  
'Damnit I have to be more carefully around Pan,' Sakra thought. 'Oh well I just have to buy some breath mints. Oh I need to pick up food I'm hungry.'  
Sakra's house later that night___________________________________  
Sakra dragged the two bags up to her room and shut the door locking it. She then dumped the contents onto her floor over a blanket she had dragged out. She had brought chips, sodas, crackers, that cheeze stuff in a bottle, along with other things. She then started eating all of it, then she snuck into her bathroom and forced herself to regrugate it all.   
"Honey," said her mom from the other side of the door. "Are you all right?"  
"Yeah mom I'm fine."  
"Well alright if you're sure."  
"Yeah mom everythings peachy."  
Sakra walked back into her room. She then picked up a picture of her and her parents.   
"Damn you father," she whispered. "If you hadn't had wanted me to be perfect. I might never had done this. But you wanted me to be perfect. And now I'm perfect but t a price."   
School weeks later_____________________________________  
"Hey Sakra!"  
"Huh oh hi Pan."  
"Why you've gotten thinner."  
"Thanks."  
"Whats your weight?"  
"Around ninety."  
"Is that healthy?"  
"I don't know um I guess I can't gain anyweight."  
"Perhaps but ninety thats odd."  
"Yeah well I gotta go and get to class bai."  
Pan watched her friend leave deep in thought.  
'Ninety pounds? Wow she had lost weight lots of weight. Plus her breathe smells like vomit alot. I think I need to ask my father about this.'   
Pan's house later that day____________________________________  
"Daddy?"  
"Yeah Panny?"  
"Um I think a friend of mine has a problem."  
"Oh is that so."  
"Yeah um she now weighs ninety pounds and her breathe is always smelling like vomit."  
"Pan!"  
"But daddy you see she weighed a healthy weight two weeks ago now she weighs ninety. Daddy whenever she eats she always goes to the bathroom. Daddy I'm really worried about her."  
"Alright Pan I think you're friend has a case of Bulimia."  
"Whats that?"  
"Well Panny Bulimia is an eating disorder. In which someone eats alot then they well force themselves to regruate it."  
"But how do you get it?"  
"You can't get it sweetie. You see its brought on."  
"Brought on by what?"  
"Well different things peer presure, depression, normal teen stuff. Also normal its teenage girls that get it."  
"Why's that?"  
"I don't know sweetie they just do."  
"What should we do?"  
"Thats up to you but I suggest you talk to her."  
"Alright daddy thank you."  
Next day at school___________________________________________  
"Sakra can we talk?"  
"Sure Pan what about?"  
"Sakura um I think we need to talk about your problem."  
"What probelm?"  
"I think you have bulimia."  
"No I don't."  
"Sakra please listen to me."  
"NO PAN YOU HAVE NO RIGHT GETTING INTO MY BUISNESS!"  
"No right Sakra I am your friend."  
"Then stay out of my buiness."  
Then Sakra stormed away from Pan.  
"SAKRA PLEASE!!!!"  
But Sakra had stormed away not bothering to listen to her.  
Later that night at Sakra's house____________________________  
Sakra was talking with another friend of hers on the phone.   
"Yeah I know now I'm down to eightyfive pounds."  
"Really Sakra thats great after all there's no such thing has too thin."  
"Yeap so whats your weight?"  
"Eighty pounds."  
"Really thats great."  
"Yeap look don't forget your comin to my apartment tommarrow."  
"Yeap I know."  
"Well see ya tommarrow."  
Tommarrow___________________________________________  
Sakra walked up to her other friend's apartment.   
"China! China ya there? Well I guess I need to find the extra key." After looking around for awhile she found it. She unlocked the door and walked in. "China ya oka? China? Oh my god."  
Sakra's room later that week_________________________________  
Sakra had locked herself in her room with food and jars. She wasn't aware of the banging on the door. When she looked up there stood Pan.   
"Please help me Pan," she whimpered.  
"I will Sakra I will."  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Bulimia is an eating disorder if you know someone that you think has this probelm tell an adult. Here are some warning signs.  
sudden weight loss  
frequent trips to the bathrom during and after meals  
easily seen bone structure (or somethin like that)  
  



End file.
